


A Wish Out of Time

by LabyrinthineDreamer



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthineDreamer/pseuds/LabyrinthineDreamer
Summary: Someone else was listening that fateful night... and he doesn't play fair.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Wish Out of Time

A click and a creak disturbed the slumber of the dark haired girl tangled in the sheets. She rolled over, chasing the wisps of a dream. The temperature of the room plummeted and she was suddenly wide awake. Rubbing her arms for warmth she looked to the window. It was wide open, the curtains shifting restlessly in the night air.

Shivering in her t-shirt she rose to close the window but froze halfway, a prickling sensation along her spine. Scanning the room she found the cause, leaning lazily against her vanity was a tall, slender, definitely _not human_ being.

The man, as he was definitely male despite his fine features, was regarding her intently, studying her reaction. He was dressed head to toe in layered armour that was slick, scaled, even relaxed his body posture put her in mind of a cobra about to strike. His hair was not anything like the pale gravity defying mullet of her old adversary, it was sleek and red, interspersed with fine braids and trailing almost to his knees. The eyebrows were upswept but the eyes were a vibrant green instead of uneven blue. Those eyes regarded her with a mix of curiosity and distaste.

"So this is the _precious_ Sarah." His voice was cold, mocking. She shivered involuntarily.

Sarah knew that she must look a mess in her ratty old t-shirt and bed head but at this moment she did not care. She narrowed her eyes and pointed to the window. "Whoever you are, get out!"

An eyebrow raised in aloof amusement. "Are you always so direct?"

She crossed her arms. "I have learned to say what I mean and mean what I say. Especially with your ilk. Now get out!"

He did not seem troubled in the least. He raised a hand, as if to make a point. "Ah... but there is the matter of your wish."

She shook her head. "Nope. I haven't made a wish in years."

He nodded, his eyes holding her gaze. "Oh, but you did make a wish, one that my... predecessor... had not answered." He spoke the word as if it had left a foul taste on his tongue.

Predecessor? She glanced down to the familiar crescent pendant hanging form his neck. What happened to Jareth? "Okay, so you're new to this job and maybe you didn't see the check beside my name but my wish was definitely answered. Three years ago in fact."

His lips curved. "Believe me, I checked. Three years ago this very day... one wish was answered... and one was not addressed at all."

Her brow crinkled as she shook her head. "I did not make another wish."

He flicked his wrist and her mirror flared to life, reflecting the events leading up to her fatefull wish three years ago. She heard her own voice whine. "Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!"

Her eyes widened but she recovered her composure. "That was not a wish! I didn't say the words!"

"You did say the words though, several times I might add. So much so that it _could_ be applied to any number of your statements." He steepled his fingers, his face smug.

She shook her head vigorously. " _No!_ I made _one_ wish! It _was_ answered, I got my adventure, I got my brother back. Case closed, get lost!"

He crossed the room in two strides, eyes not leaving hers. "Oh, but you see, I do so want to grant this wish." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Especially as you made no mention of ever returning."

Sarah's blood ran cold. "No."

The creature flashed a vicious smile. "Oh yes." His hand struck out like lightning catching her by the wrist and the world fell down, the sound of his cruel laughter echoing in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head, I do have some ideas for a continuation.
> 
> Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. My maniacal O.C. belongs to me.


End file.
